Angels and Demons
by Sweet Devil17
Summary: A new enemy has emerged, one with the power of light and darkness. Once again, the tamers are called upon to fight it, reunited with their digimon. But now the enemy can control the powers of light and darkness, so what if they have to fight friends?
1. Chapter 1

A/N well, this is my first story! I hope you guys like it, though I don't know if anyone will read it…oh well! I hope if anyone does, they'll like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story.

Prologue: _Genesis-Beginning_

XxxXXXXxxX

_White draped over the room, coating anything in its pearly, ethereal glow. Golden light streamed through the beautiful, stained glass windows, giving the room almost an illuminative feel. In the center of all of this beauty, there was a smudge of black, offsetting the entire room. An angel with black wings, a being who was once pure good, fallen from his place on high._

_And yet, he was welcome. Two other beings stood beside him, draped in white and gold and light, one with a symbol of light, and the other with an ark. Both of them were blessed, blessed with power, with fortune, blessed with the power of creation and good. They held the fallen angel in their palm, they redeemed him, brought him to light._

_And he would never betray them, even if it went against everything he stood for._

_They held power over much in this world. They commanded the light, justice, holy beings. They were beings beyond imagination, something other creatures would kill to have. They held power to change, to create, to destroy._

_And they had a mission. They had to change this world, to obey their master, to deliver everything in his name._

_The fallen angel bowed his head, his dark wings stretching out in a waterfall of black feathers. He took flight, going to command his army, to change the world. _

_And somewhere, across the rift of dimensions, a boy with brown hair and a golden ark, touched by destiny, shot up in his bed, aware of the danger to come._

XxxXXXxxX

A/N and that is the first chapter! Please review, they are my fuel! ^_^

Also, any guesses for the plot?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Well, this is my second chapter! ^-^ Thanks for the review, Tamer Arisa! I can't really give anything away about the plot, but I don't think you'll be disappointed! Also, thank you for the favourite, Berna45!

And now we get to continue with the plot! ^-^ I hope you guys will like!

Oh, and just as a brief explanation, this takes place several months after the Tamers have their digimon back. How? That will be explained in time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Tamers.

Chapter 2-Book of Judges

XXXxxxXxxxXXX

"Please?" Guilmon begged, leaning forward. He widened his yellow eyes, and let his 'ears' droop. He pouted, his mouth quivering slightly, and pressing his clawed 'paws' in a pleading gesture. Takato quirked an eyebrow, and laughed, causing Guilmon's pout to deepen and his eyes to widen even more. Takato laughed again, and broke the piece of bread he was eating in half, handing the other part to Guilmon. The dinosaur digimon cheered, quickly swallowing it. Takato shook his head slightly, still laughing, and gave Guilmon a quick pat on the head.

"No more, I already gave you my sandwich. At this rate, I won't have anything else to eat." Takato said. The tamer finished off the bread, and leaned back against the chair he was seated on.

"Well, it's not my fault! I've been fighting a lot more lately, so I'm really hungry!" Guilmon exclaimed back. Terriermon crawled down from his place on Henry's head, looking the Chinese boy right in the eye.

"Yeah, me too! Where's my food?" the bunny digimon demanded. Henry rolled his eyes, and shoved the roll he was planning to eat right in Terriermon's open mouth.

"There. That's all you get, you ate almost the entire loaf earlier. I don't think Renamon got _anything_." Henry replied. Terriermon shot a quick glance at Guilmon, and then widened his eyes, facing Henry.

"Please?" he asked, obviously trying to mimic Guilmon's pout. Henry snorted, and then gently pushed the bunny digimon off of his shoulder.

"Not going to work. Ever. Takato might be a big softie, but not me." Henry replied, ignoring the '_hey!'_ Takato shot at him. From the table, Rika rolled her eyes.

"You all are such idiots." She stated calmly. "I can't believe I have to work with you."

"Aw, you know you love us! Don't deny it!" Terriermon called out. Rika rolled her eyes, but didn't bother to hide her smile. Renamon shut her eyes and shook her head.

"Henry is right, though. I didn't get anything." The fox digimon deadpanned. Takato burst into a laughing fit, while Terriermon released an indignant puff of air, and plopped himself onto Henry's lap, crossing his arms.

"It's alright, Terriermon. We're just teasing." Henry said. The bunny digimon didn't reply, instead he sprawled himself out on the couch.

"Guilmon is right, though. There have been a lot of digimon attacks lately, more so than usual." Rika pointed out, taking a bite of her roll.

"That could be because the barrier is weaker than before. I mean, I found another portal just the other day. Yamaki activated juggernaut a bunch of times after we had to fight the wild digimon." Takato replied. Renamon shrugged her shoulders, and leaned back against the wall.

"I don't know. The digimon just feel…wrong. Not only that, but everything else about the digital world has felt wrong lately. It feels like it's…tainted." Renamon said. She shut her eyes, and rolled her shoulders, hiding a slight shudder that raced down her spine. Rika caught it, and leveled her gaze onto her partner, slight suspicion flickering through her violet gaze. She decided to save her questioning for later, and returned to the conversation at hand.

"Really? I haven't felt it at all. Are you sure it's not just a sense of danger?" Terriermon asked. Renamon shook her head.

"I…don't know. It's just a feeling. Maybe it's nothing." Renamon replied. Silence draped across the room, until Takato spoke up.

"Well…we should just worry about it later. We'll face it when it comes up." Takato said. Henry nodded in agreement, stood up, and then stretched.

"I'm going to go home and prepare for school tomorrow. I'll see you guys later." Henry said, walking out, Terriermon jumping onto his head. Rika gave a single nod to Takato in farewell, and followed soon after.

"See you!" Takato called out, seconds before they left. Guilmon looked up at his tamer, tilting his head in innocent curiosity.

"Is something bothering you, Takatomon?" Guilmon asked. Takato blinked, and then shook his head.

"It's nothing, I was just thinking." Takato replied. Guilmon narrowed his eyes slightly, and leveled a stare on Takato.

"Tell me, please?" he asked. Takato glanced at him for a second, and then sighed.

"It's really nothing. It's just…well…I'm kind of concerned. I'm not sure exactly _why_ there have been so many digimon lately. It could just be like before, but…there could be something more, especially with what Renamon said." He replied. Guilmon gave him a long look, and then leaned against the chair Takato was seated in.

"Like you said, we just have to wait until we find out more, Takatomon."

XXXxxxXxxxXXX

"_Hand of fate!"_ Angemon cried out, throwing his fist forward. A golden burst of power burst from his hand, striking Rapidmon in the chest. The golden holy rings strapped to both of his wrists gleamed, as well as the one attacked to his upper arm. Rapidmon brushed it off, and gave an exhilarated laugh.

"Is that the best you got, girly-boy? _Tri-beam!"_ He cried out, releasing a huge blast of energy at the angel. Angemon cried out in pain, but gritted his teeth together, and continued.

"_Omni Typhoon!"_ he tried again, releasing a tornado at Rapidmon. This time it missed, striking Wargrowlmon instead. The dinosaur digimon gave an irritated glance at the angel, but he didn't do anything, too caught up in his fight with Chirinmon.

"_Wind Cutter Sword! _"The holy digimon cried out, rushing at Wargrowlmon. However, he rushed straight into the latter's blade. Taomon took this mistake to her advantage, quickly summoning her own holy power.

"_Talisman spell!"_ The fox priestess cried out. Chirinmon cried out, dissolving into data. At the same time, Angemon vanished as well, defeated by Rapidmon. The three ultimate degenerated, and returned to their tamers.

"Another bunch of them…in one day…" Terriermon sighed, letting out a few huffs of air. Renamon stretched her muscles, unwilling to show any weaknesses. Guilmon, though, collapsed onto the ground.

"Why would an _Angemon_ come to the real world? And start attacking people?" Takato asked. "That's just…wrong."

"Not all Angemon are good, maybe this was a rouge one. Devimon did come from them, after all." Renamon replied. Her voice was clipped and professional. Not irritated, but it still held a hint of steel. There was also an edge of something else on it, something unidentifiable.

"Are you okay, Renamon? You seem really tense." Rika asked. The fox blinked, and then shook her head.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. I'm just glad we could stop them without any injuries to you all. Maybe we should stay out of our ultimate forms for a while." Renamon suggested.

"No, it's fine! I didn't feel anything, even when that weird tiger thing attacked Wargrowlmon." Takato replied. Guilmon blinked, and then winced in guilt. Takato, though, didn't notice.

"I don't know…I think Renamon's right. We can take them all on, even in champion form. Most of 'em are champions, anyway." Terriermon replied. Henry opened his mouth to argue, but another voice cut him off.

"Hey! There you guys are!" Juri yelled out, approaching them. She smiled cheerfully, her amber gaze sweeping over the tamers. "I didn't think I would find you all here! I thought you left!"

"Oh, hey Juri! What's up?" Takato asked. Juri quickly glanced around the park, and then her gaze returned to the tamers.

"Actually, I was looking for Impmon. He usually hung out here, and I wanted to visit him." She replied. Takato blinked, and then his eyes widened.

"Oh! Well, I haven't seen him. I thought he would be with his tamers." He replied. Then Takato frowned. "What are their names again?"

"Oh…I guess you're right. But still, if you see him, let me know, okay?" Juri asked. Henry smiled.

"Yeah, of course I will! I think their names are Ai and Mako; maybe they'll come and visit the park one time. I think Suzie met them once."

"Alright, thank you!" Juri replied. She flashed a grateful smile at the tamers, and then turned and left, her gaze still focused on the trees.

"Come to think of it, have any of you seen Impmon since the digimon came back?" Rika asked. Takato shook his head.

"No, but like Henry said, he's probably with his tamers." Takato replied.

"Yeah…we should probably get home now; there will be more digimon to fight." Rika said, her voice coloured with exasperation. Terriermon gave a long, dramatic groan, but didn't argue as Henry began to carry him home.

Somewhere, the fallen angel watched him, and he spread his white-stained wings, preparing to take flight.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

A/N

The end of the first real chapter! It's shorter than I intended, but I hope you like! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

And once again, I return! ^-^ I do hope anyone reading will like this one! If you do, then please review! I really want to hear back from you guys! I know the last two were pretty short and confusing, but it will all make sense in time, I promise!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

"I'm sorry, but we failed once again." A low, deep voice said. The one who said it was the fallen angel. His white-stained wings brushed the floor, and the golden rosary strung around his neck fell away from his chest, gleaming in the low light. They gleamed like the holy rings that were bound to his wrists, ankles, and triceps, each one encrypted with the holy code.

"That is because the ones we used were too weak. We need a stronger digimon, one who can bring them to the light." A soft, feminine voice said. It belonged to the girl in white, the one who held the angel's fate in her hands.

"Perhaps…we can use one we saved. A dark digimon brought to us." Another voice spoke up. This voice belonged to boy in black, with a rosary strung around his own neck. "Up to this point, we've only been using the light. We need to balance it out, we can't show favoritism."

"So what should I do now?" the angel asked. He looked up, his green eyes focusing on the two beings in front of him. The girl in white approached him, kneeling down until she was at his level.

"Take four of our trusted followers, and lead them to the human world. Find the tamers, beat them, and take them to us. You know what we have to do." She replied. The angel hesitated.

"And what if they don't come back with me? What if they defeat us?" he asked. This time, it was the boy who spoke.

"Then we will make them see our way. We have to, and we will, one way or the other." He replied. The angel bowed his head, his green eyes closing once more.

"Alright, I'll go. I'll defeat them for you." He replied. The girl smiled, still kneeling, and laid a hand on his head, careful to avoid his still-open third eye.

"Thank you. I knew we could count on you, Beelzemon."

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Rika stared absently out the window, tapping her finger against the desk. The teacher continued droning on, about things Rika already knew, or honestly didn't care about. She would give anything for school to be over, to just go home and sleep for a while.

Lately, she felt tired. Not just from all the fighting they'd been doing lately, it was definitely something more. It was like a blanket of exhaustion had been thrown over her lately. Not just Rika, but Renamon too. They could both feel it, weighing them down, dragging them into whatever had set it.

And only they could feel it.

Nothing had happened to Takato or Henry, or any of the others, either. It seemed like only Rika could feel it, no one else.

Only Rika.

A sudden burst of light flared from her pocket, and Rika quickly retrieved her digivice. A digimon was in the area, another one of those ones that kept popping up to fight. Rika stuffed it back into her pocket, muffling its glow, and then she stood up, careful to bend down slightly, just enough to keep her pocket under her desk.

"Excuse me, but can I go to the nurse's office? I think I'm going to be sick!" she said, shooting her hand up into the air. The teacher, alarmed, immediately released her. The tamer sprinted out of the room, grabbing her bag as she went, and ran as fast as she could out of the building. She pulled out her digivice, and began to track it.

"Rika, it's another one of those odd ones, the digimon that feel tainted." Renamon said, appearing behind Rika. The tamer didn't even look up.

"I know. It's coming from the park. Where are the others?" Rika asked. She kept her eyes on the digivice; carefully tracking the digimon's every movement. After a moment, a few more signals began to show up. Renamon stiffened, and Rika gritted her teeth. Takato and Henry really needed to get their butts in gear, or else there would be trouble.

It took a few minutes, but they finally reached the park. All was still, save for the rustling of the leaves. The sun was still high in the sky, so they should have been able to see the digimon…why weren't they there?

"Do you think they left?" Rika asked. Renamon shook her head.

"No. I still sense them. I sense the portal, too. They're hiding." Renamon replied. She tilted her head back, silently drinking in the scents and sounds of the still air. Then the sound of pounding footsteps approached. Renamon and Rika whirled around, but it was only Henry, Takato, Terriermon, and Guilmon.

"I came as fast as I could." Takato stated between gasps. Beside him, Guilmon nodded silently, panting heavily. Henry, though, scanned the park, just as aware of the _wrongness_ of the whole situation.

"I picked up five signals here, where are the digimon?" Henry asked. Rika shrugged, and went back to scanning the treetops.

"I think they're hiding…but I'm not sure." She replied. "We should keep ourselves alert." At that moment, Guilmon hunched forward, his yellow eyes getting narrowed.

"Takato. There are digimon hiding in the shadows." He growled. They turned to face the shifting shadows in the trees. A pair of red eyes glowered back, and a wolf creature stepped forward on dainty paws. A holy ring was fitted around its neck, and four others were attached to its paws.

Following it were three members of the Devimon family. Ladydevimon, Devidramon, and a Devimon itself. The Ladydevimon grinned, rising up her red-clawed hand. The holy ring on it gleamed in the light. Something occurred to Rika.

They were dark digimon, in fact, they were demons. Why would they be wearing something restricted to angel digimon?

She had no time to ponder this question, however. The next thing she knew, she was being screamed at to digivolve Renamon. She did so, and Renamon became Taomon.

Exhaustion. It fell upon her, wrapping her in its embrace. She could feel her eyelids grow heavy, and she could barely stand. Taomon felt it as well. The fox priestess stopped moving, and she fell to the earth, unable to fight any longer. Devidramon saw this, and dove in for the kill.

"Taomon! Get up! _'Tri-beam!'_" Rapidmon called out, firing the lazar at the demon, finally destroying it. Taomon got to her feet, and coughed, barely able to stand.

"Sorry…I just…felt weak. I feel better now…'_Talisman of light!'_" she replied, attacking Ladydevimon. The demon grinned, dodging the spell, and rushing at the fox. Taomon's eyes widened as she came face to face with her enemy. The rings attached to the demon gleamed, and Taomon found her eyes drawn to the glow emanating from them. They seemed to be calling her, beckoning her to take one and wear it proudly. Not only that, but another wave of weakness fell over her.

Taomon couldn't move. She couldn't fight back.

"'_Darkness wing. '" _Ladydevimon said. A crimson blade grew from her clawed hands, and she thrust it forward. At the last moment, Taomon jerked her face away, but not quite enough. Ladydevimon pierced the side of her cheek, and intense power hit Taomon. Ladydevimon was a demon, after all, and Taomon was a holy digimon. Darkness naturally repelled light.

"'_Talisman of light.'_" Taomon hissed, forming the spell and firing at Ladydevimon. The demoness cried out in pain as the light hit her, quickly jerking away from Taomon, and backing into the battle. Taomon sank to her knees, panting heavily. The cloud of exhaustion still hung over her, but the pull was gone.

"'_Atomic blaster!'" _Wargrowlmon cried out, firing the lazar from his chest. Ladydevimon was destroyed. At the same time, Rapidmon was finally able to destroy Devidramon.

Rika fell to her knees, one hand on her sore cheek, the other clutching her digivice. Immediately, Takato was at her side, helping her up.

"Rika? Are you alright? You've been acting odd lately, let me help you up-" he started, but Rika threw him off, standing up on her own.

"I'm fine! Don't touch me!" she snapped. Takato jerked back, and Rika stood up, brushing herself off. The digimon degenerated, and returned to their tamers.

"That was only four. There is still one more here." Renamon said. Rika tensed up, watching. Terriermon froze, his enormous ears lifting up, listening.

"Henry. I hear something approaching. Something _big_. It has wings." The bunny digimon hissed. Guilmon backed up in Takato's direction, hunched over, growling.

"Maybe we should digivolve, guys." Takato said. He lifted up his digivice, ready to digivolve Guilmon, but a sudden blast of energy shot it out of his hands. At the same time, a silhouette of a flying digimon appeared briefly over them, before landing in front of them.

The tamers could only stare in shock.

"Beelzemon? Is that you?" Guilmon asked. The dragon straightened out of his crouch and took a hesitant step forward. Indeed it was, but a few minor changes had been made to the demon lord. His wings were still their signature black, but they were also streaked with white, a reflection of his new holy nature. Six holy rings were attached to his body, as well as a rosary engraved with the same holy code. Other than that, he looked the exact same.

"Beelzemon?" Guilmon tried again. The demon lord looked directly at him, his green eyes cold and piercing. Slowly, he raised his blaster, pointing it directly at the tamers.

"Don't take another step, or I'll be forced to shoot you." Beelzemon stated. Guilmon froze, his yellow eyes going wide.

"Beelzemon…? What are you doing?" Takato asked. "Why are you attacking us? What's going on?" he asked. Beelzemon didn't reply. Instead, he shifted his blaster onto Takato.

"I'm following my orders." He replied. He took a step forward, his white-stained feathers shivering in the wind. His piercing green eyes moved from one face to the next, and then he stopped moving, but kept his blaster aimed at the tamers.

"I suggest you digivolve, and fast. I don't like to fight weaklings." Beelzemon said. The tamers jumped, and quickly did so. Unfortunately, they couldn't digivolve to mega. That power was taken away when they returned to the real world, only able to work the first time. So, they were left as three ultimates facing a mega in blast mode.

They didn't stand a chance.

"'_Corona blaster!'" _Beelzemon cried out, firing at Rapidmon. The ultimate quickly dodged, then fired his missiles from his arms. The bullets didn't even appear to faze Beelzemon, who calmly resumed his assault on the tamers. Henry cried out in pain as Rapidmon was finally hit with the attack. As soon as Rapidmon was weakened, Beelzemon moved onto another target, and then another, until all three of the digimon were weakened.

"I was given orders to defeat you, not destroy you, and then to bring you back with me. Will you come peacefully, or will I have to resort to using force?" Beelzemon asked, approaching them slowly. His eyes narrowed, focused and intense. Slowly, he traced a pentagram in the air, filling it with dark power.

"I guess we were wrong. I guess you haven't changed, you are still the same traitorous murderer you always were." Takato growled, glaring at Beelzemon. The demon lord paused, still halfway in preforming his attack. After a moment, he lowered his arm.

"I don't like picking on the weak. I'll fight you again when you're stronger. Until then, expect others to try and convince you to see the light." He finally said. Then Beelzemon took off in the air, leaving the tamers behind.

"Wait! Beelzemon! BEELZEMON!" Takato yelled, but Henry held him back. The Chinese boy appeared angry, his lips pressed into a thin line.

"Don't waste your breath. He'll be back, he always is." Henry replied. Without a word, he began walking away, taking Terriermon with him. Takato fell silent, and he left as well, appearing more troubled than he had been in a long time.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

A/N I'm sorry about the ending, but I couldn't find a good place to end it. XD And I'm also sorry if this feels rushed. XD It does to me.

Anyway, please review! Pretty please? *puppy eyes* I want to hear from you guys!


End file.
